


Dinotopia: Zippo's Studies in Human Behavior

by TempoWrites



Category: Dinotopia - James Gurney
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dinosaurs, F/M, Human, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Librarians, Love, Orgasm, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, cumspiritik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempoWrites/pseuds/TempoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zippo has a terrible dream about two miscreants who washed up on the island and ruined his life. His human life partner reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinotopia: Zippo's Studies in Human Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slate_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slate_Dragon/gifts).



Dinotopia: Zippo's Studies in Human Behavior  
by Tempo

Note: This cuddle-porn fic brings the continuity and tone of the TV shows in line with the books.

~ ~ ~

Sylvia awoke to a polite but insistent knock at her door. Her bleary eyes opened to find her life partner poking his saurian head in her doorway. Outside her window, the sunstone relays blinked messages above the dark outline of Waterfall City's skyline. It had to be the middle of the night—was she needed at the hatchery?

The candle, in its brass holder, flickered in the librarian's grasp, his other scaly hand still curled up from knocking. "Ahem. Sylvia? Are— Are you awake?"

"Zippo?" The human blinked and covered a small yawn with her nightgown sleeve. Over the steady din of the city's namesake, she heard the dinosaur's distressed whimpers.

Lit by the flickering candle in his hand, the Stenonychosaurus wore only a pale green nightcap. Worry clung to his kind face, though it mixed with relief as he lay eyes upon her.

She sat up in her nest-shaped bed. "What's wrong?"

Glancing everywhere but at her, the troodon dithered at the doorway with a sheepish chuckle. "Terribly sorry to bother you; I know it's late, and I really feel quite silly—"

Still groggy, the human crossed her arms. 

His muzzle dipped under the weight of embarrassment. "I had a terrible nightmare."

With a good-natured shake of her head, she waved him in. "Come here." 

He minced into the room, set the candle on the nightstand, then almost knocked it over with his tail. "Sorry! Sorry." He stooped to pick up the scroll case that had clattered to the floor, giving her a teasing glimpse of his backside. He straightened and replaced the scroll. "This has all left me terribly anxious."

She placed a palm on his chest, feeling his pattering heartbeat. Her grandmother, after whom she was named, had been a skybax rider and had taught her a thing or two about calming down dinosaurs. "Breathe deep."

Inhaling fully, he straightened, then let the breath out, in slightly less of a tizzy. "Seek peace. Yes yes, you're quite right."

With a nod, she took his hands, warming them in her own. "Now, tell me about the dream."

"Oh it was dreadful! I dreamt I was saddled with a pair of 30-something dolphinbacks who thought they were teenagers. Meanwhile, the sunstones were all shattering and the carnivores were running amok. Everyone we know was behaving like children about all this, boasting about how great everything was while the world went to pieces like a wilted cabbage. It was most distressing." He wrung his claws.

She leaned back on her hands. "Did you eat those peppers I told you not to right before bed?"

Puffed up and indignant, he waggled his pom-pommed nightcap through the air. "That's not what this is about!"

"You did! You've upset your digestion." She poked a finger at his pudge. "You know it always gives you bad dreams." 

The tickled dinosaur danced in place with anxiety. 

Smiling, she eased a caress down his arm. "This is just like the time you insisted you hadn't eaten those sticky beans, but I knew because your mouth was glued shut."

He shook his head at the recollection. "There were these crazed bandits running around armed. Armed! With crossbows and things! And even the city guides had spears."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why would they need spears?"

"I have no idea." He twisted the nightcap in his hands. "The bandits were offended by our society and I can't say I blame them. We were using currency for some reason and passing down titles by lineage. And everyone kept blathering about sacred destinies, like this was some kind of ancient fable." 

Taking his candle, she lit the bedside lamp as he babbled. "Where was I during all this?"

He squirmed and wrung the cloth hat further in silent anxiety.

She crooked an eyebrow at him. "Zip?"

Words burst from him like an overwhelmed dam. "You had already died somehow—it was awful!" He gesticulated with such distress that this nightcap flew into the darkness.

"That's comforting, at least. I wouldn't have stood for this nonsense." She pulled the babbling dinosaur down onto her bed.

The troodon surrendered into the her cuddles. "And I dreamt a Mosasaurus bit me on the tail..."

Her bare feet traced down his long, muscular tail. "Feels just fine to me." Cool night air breezed in through the window. She drew the blanket over him. "Isn't that better?"

"Mmmhmm." He pressed his forehead to hers, the angled up to kiss her hair. Those gentle hands settled on her arms. Lingering tension still sharpened his movements. 

She stroked his cheek, then down his slender neck. "Do you need to...get it out of your system?"

Zippo gave an embarrassed cough, giving the bed a sheepish look. "I...didn't want to bring it up."

"And you'll never need to, you great ninny." She giggled; he could be so modest, even after all their years together. Drawing close, she kissed him. With a blush of familiar heat, his lips met hers. Her tongue traced along his and caught the faint aftertaste of his nightly tea. 

After several long lovely moments of kissing, he stiffened and pulled back. "And sunstones don't even work that way!" He lectured to no one in particular, offended by his own subconscious.

With a groan, she rolled him to his back. Her blunt human teeth nibbled along the underside of his jaw. 

"Oh my." The librarian squirmed and tapped his claws together. "I hadn't anticipated you'd be interested in...comforting me quite like that."

"I'm your life partner, Zip." She kissed down his supple neck. Her fingertip traced around the supple opening of his sheath. "I'm always happy to 'comfort' you."

The dinosaur fought to maintain his dignity as Sylvia's legs slipped around his wide chest. "It's so...so strange that humans just do this sort of thing whenever they like." 

"Oh, don't pretend you don't enjoy it." She nuzzled his scaly green snout. Slender fingers caressed along his long, elegant throat, in just the way she knew he liked. "You're still tense all over, Zippo. You need this. It's all right to want it, too."

He gave a little nod, a smile spouting in the flickering lantern light. Many of his fellow dinosaurs thought his keen interest in humans eccentric, but Sylvia found it quite agreeable. Especially now, in the dim light, as the tip of his member emerged to throb under her fingers. She coaxed it further, harder, rubbing his sheath with familiar affection. Not all life partnerships had a sexual element, something few new arrivals seemed to understand, but it was far from unheard of. And here, in the soft light of the her bedroom, slipping free of her cotton nightgown atop him, she couldn't imagine a better partner than her lifelong best friend. 

Beneath her, the troodon closed his pretty brown eyes with a happy sigh. Her grasp played up and down his sleek length, now fully exposed. A thin trickle of lubricant slid from his tip.

The human bowed to kiss her partner's chest, a move which allowed slit to rub along that hot length. Her pubic hair traced along the subtle texture of his underbelly scales. Reaching between her legs, she spread herself and to welcome him in. 

Zippo gasped as she sank onto him. "Good heavens..."

She leaned to his ear and gave her best saurian growl, then smiled at his delighted shudder. A surge of particular stiffness pressed him a little further into her. As she began moving atop him, her breasts bounced to the rhythm of their mutual desire. 

His shaky hands settled on her thighs. "Oooh, Sylvia..." His tail rocked along the nest-bed, lifting those hips to bump her own. Their combined weight packed down the dried fern mattress.

"That's it, Zippo!" She rode him like an overlander, taking cues from his every jostle. Their pleasure soared liked a skybax on the updrafts of their passion. "I want to feel it deep inside." Her nimble human digits played over her clitoris as his familiar length stretched her passage. As delight surged to overwhelm her, she focused on breathing in time with him. Enjoying this feeling, their connection, wringing the most out of life just as she wrung pleasure for them both around his girth. As a climax radiated through her body like the shine of a sunstone, she shoved herself down onto him. "Ummmf! Yes! Yeeeessss!"

"Ah! Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Shuddering, the troodon clutched at her hips as he buried himself within her folds. Warm waves of dinosaur seed splashed against her walls. 

The human panted, arched forward from the power of her orgasm, hair swaying on the night breeze. Her life partner's breath washed warm over her face and throat. Their mingling juices seeped out around his softening cock to make a sticky mess of his soft-scaled crotch. The subtle musk of sex hung in the air, the night's chill banished by frantic need. 

"Wow..." The troodon heaved a sated sigh and stroked his claws down her naked back. Not an ounce of anxiety remained in his body. "Mmmm, oh I just love mammals..."

With a triumphant chuckle, Sylvia curled seed-slick fingers under his chin as she kissed his snout. "Love you too, Zip." Sticky and smug, she curled up with him, savoring the union of human and dinosaur. They breathed together, hearts beating to a common rhythm. After they rolled to their sides, her lips brushed his ear. "Think you can sleep now?"

"Oh definitely..." He gave a drowsy nod, then nuzzled into her hair. "Erm... Is it alright if I sleep here?"

She tugged the blanket to their chins as sleep settled in over both of them. Her smiling lips met his neck in a sleepy and satisfied kiss. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

~ ~ ~

This is a Christmas gift for Slate, who was kind enough to provide the Internet with new Zippo art. Obviously, I had to do a little story to match. 

Inspired by: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/14479355/  
Art: Slate  
Edits: SillyNekoRobin, CarlMinez

-Tempo


End file.
